cuando algo inesperado llega
by NaTsuki-RumikO
Summary: mai otome, Natsuki embarzada! Shizuru tiene un problema con sus nanomaquinas y Tomoe regresa a su vida con una Sorpresa, ShizxNAt, ArikaXNina, HarukaXYukino
1. prologo

Cuando algo inesperado llega

Prologo

habian pasado cerca de 15 años en garderobe desde la aparcion del diamante puro blanco o mejor conocida como shinso-sama.

-apurate rumiko llegaremos tarde-le gritaba una chica rubia, a una hermosa chica morena ojos color carmin

.-ya voy Hotaruko-contesto la morena

-por dios como dice mi mama eres igual de inutil que tu madre-dijo la rubia

-mi madre no es una inutil, hotaruko-contesto muy molesta la morena

- se claro... si tu lo dices... jajaja -comenso a reirse

Entonces las dos chicas comensaron a bajar las grandes escaleras de garderobe. De pronto la morena vio a alguien conocido moverse entre los arbustos

-enserio eras tu -se dijo asi misma

- ¿que sussede? -pregunto al rubia

- no nada -contunuaron caminando  
-onee-chan-una pequeña niña se dirigia corriendo hacia la morena

-que pasa Satsuki- rumiko contesto

-se te olvido tu la lapisera -conteto la pequeña niña castaña

-ves eres una inutil-hotaruko comneso a reir

-jooo hotaruko-dijo rumiko molesta - sabes yo voy a ser directora de todo esto algun dia -dijo rumiko orgullosa

- ja... con tus calificaciones... es mas seguro que Satsuki lo sea que tu -la pqeuña castaña y la rubia comensarona reir.

- en eso tienes razon -dijo una chica de cabello castaño un poko mas claro que el de Satsuki

- Hiromi-onnesama - dijeron rumiko y hotaruko al mismo tiempo

-buenos dias... horaruko.... Rumiko... Buenos dias Satsuki-chan -saludo on mucho cariño ala pequeña

Sono la camapana y Hotaruko miro su relog -ya es tarde

-haaaaaaaaa- Rumiko grito - Irina sensei me castigara de nuevo si no llego tomo de la mano a Hotaruko -nos vemos Satsuki, hasta luego Hiromi-onnesama -comensaron a correr

- cuidate onne-chan -grito Satsuki

Rumiko volteo a verla y solo la saludo con su mano izquierda -espero algundia ser un gran otome como tu.... Nao-sama...


	2. cap 1

Cap. 1

un año después de la aparición de Shinso-sama

Era un mañana horrible para natsuki, la noche anterior se habían ido a celebrar la llegada de Shizuru.

Shizuru había estado dos meces fuera.

-maldición jamás volveré a comer rameen en el local de Mai- Natsuki llevaba una de sus manos a su estomago- por dios que le pone.

Mientras la hermosa castaña que tenia de acompañante en su oficina le sonreía tiernamente-ara todavía es tierno ver natsuki enferma-dijo mientras caminaba para abrasar a natsuki.

-Shizuru no digas eso, enserio me siento mal - natsuki le abraso también y le mira a los ojos

-pero natsuki si a eso le sumamos los dos tarros de cerveza que tomaste con Midori -se separo de natsuki un poco si romper el abraso, pues Shizuru espero mucho para tener la entre sus brazos.

Natsuki se sonrojo y le dijo- Shizuru ya sabes que te amo verdad? -Shizuru solo dio una respuesta moviendo la cabeza-no es que no me guste estar así contigo, Shizuru, pero como ves tengo mucho trabajo-señalo una papeles importantes que tenia en su escritorio.

-ni modo que le voy hacer, tu trabajo te consume- dijo Shizuru, junto sus labios en un profundo beso con los de Natsuki.

Las dos chicas se separaron y natsuki se disponía a ir a su escritorio, sintió un mareo y unas nauseas, las cuales la hicieron correr al baño.

Shizuru no pudo evitar disfrutar ese momento era la primera ves que veía a natsuki en ese estado -Natsuki... -susurro para despues sonreir

-jamás volveré a combinar el ramen de Mai con cerveza de raíz -decía mientras se lavaba las manos- otra ves no- natsuki volvió a sentir nauseas y regreso a el escusado a vomitar - te maldigo mai a ti y a tu ramen - la morena continuo vomitando.

Shizuru seguía esperando a que natsuki regresara del baño, se sirvió un poco de te, se paro junto al ventanal de la oficina de natsuki y observaba los bastos jardines de garderobe.  
Fue entonces que natsuki entro a su oficina -fue una gran odisea ir a la baño ¿no natsuki? –Shizuru aun seguía con esa cara de satisfacción -deberías de tomar algo para que se te quite ese malestar… empiezas a preocuparme – le sonrió de forma tierna a la morena

Natsuki llevo su mano a su frente -pensé que nunca dirías eso, pero estoy segura que ya se pasara solo… -Natsuki camino y se sentó en su silla.

Fue entonces que alguien llamo al puerta –adelante -Natsuki contesto-disculpe gakuencho, esta es la lista de los corales que entraran esta año a garderobe -dijo una mujer de edad avanzada.

-miss maría ahora no por favor vera...-natsuki no pudo terminar de hablar, las nauseas habían regresado y tubo qué salir corriendo a vomitar.

Miss María regreso a ver Shizuru -¿que le pasa?

-no se creo que esta enferma del estomago o algo así-le dio un sorbo a su tasa de te -le dire que tome algo.

-deveria de hacerlo se ve bastante mal -dijo la mujer mientras salia

Natsuki salía del baño cuando se encontró con la protectora de wind bloom.

la chica con la gema color azul en su oreja miraba fijamente lo decaída que estaba natsuki -gakuencho no se ve nada bien.

-me siento muy mal, tengo nauseas mareos y vomito -dijo natsuki mientras las dos caminaban hacia su oficina - y tu que haces por acá?

-es que mashiro-chan y Nina-chan no están y pues me sentía sola-contesto mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿y no sabes donde se fue su alteza mashiro verdad? -natsuki volvió a preguntar

-no por eso vine a visitar a todos por acá-contesto Arika-por cierto esta Shizuru-san.

Natsuki frunció un poco el entre seño, le molestaba que preguntaran por su persona amada-si esta en mi oficina ¿para que la buscabas?.

-solo preguntaba por mi onne-sama favorita, no sea celosilla -le sonrió- además hace tiempo que no la veo

-oh ya veo-abrió la puerta y la castaña regreso a ver a la chica que acompañaba natsuki- pero arika-natsuki se dirigió hacia la pequeña que la acompañaba-no te acerque demasiado a Shizuru se te pueden pegar sus malas mañas.

-ara natsuki que mala eres-le sonrió-como estas arika-chan??-bien pero..

-gakuencho-yoko entro de golpe a la oficina de natsuki, interrumpiendo las palabras de arika-hay problemas en el valle negro, una de sus construcciones se derrumbo y varios trabajadores quedaron atrapados, maister Mai esta haciendo lo posible para rescatarlos, deben darse prisa-natsuki solo regreso a ver a Shizuru  
Shizuru s elevanto de donde ya hacia sentanda y dijo -ara no me dejan estar con Natsuki ni un ratito -suspiro - Natsuki esperame

-espera Shizuru-san lleva a arika-chan su alteza mashiro esta haya-dijo yoko

-ya oíste arika, dense prisa -natsuki las mira partir –Shizuru -la castaña se detuvo en seco-ten cuidado.

-gracias natsuki, lo tendré -Shizuru le dio un abraso y luego se marcho

Natsuki se disponía a atender unos asuntos pendientes, como la llegada de nuevos corales y el acenso a perlas.

Entonces sintió un mareo mucho mas fuerte a los anteriores -mejor le diré a yoko que me de algo -salió de su oficinaNatsuki caminaba por el pasillo cuando se encontró con yoko

-¿gakuencho se siente usted mal la veo algo decaída?-pregunto yoko

-entraste a mi oficina hace unos momentos y apenas te das cuenta-pensó natsuki-no no es nada es solo el festejó de ayer que me cayo mal -dijo sarcásticamente-me puede regalar unas aspirinas y algo para el vomito.

Yoko le sonrió-por supuesto, acompáñeme están en el laboratorio-las dos siguieron caminando rumbo al laboratorio.

Por otro lado Shizuru y arika llegaban a ayudar a Mai.

-valla hasta que llegaron, rápido Shizuru-san ayúdame a sacara estas personas-decía la chica peli naranja mientras cargaba un pedazo grande de escombro

-arika-chan busca a su alteza mashiro para que te conceda el contrato rápido-dijo Shizuru, arika partió en busca de mashiro dejando a Shizuru con Mai –oye Mai-san que le pones a tu ramen??-la castaña sonrió.

Mai hiso un gesto de extrañes por la pregunta de Shizuru-es un secreto de cocina-dijo mientras retiraba una roca

arika por su parte seguía buscando a su alteza sin poder encontrarla. De pronto oyó muy voz chillona que la llamaba -arika hasta que por fin te apareces-le hablaba una linda chica de cabello morado.

-Demo Mashiro-chan tu tienes la culpa por no avisar cuando sales, rápido concede el contrato  
-la chica se acerco

- ¿por que? no tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago baka!!!-mashiro frunció el entre seño-ya que, arika yumemiya, la portadora del zafiro del cielo azul bajo mi mando libera tu poder-mashiro beso la gema de arika.

-ahora si-arika soltó una risita-materialízate!!!!!!-apareció su traje en primera fase-voló para ayudara sus amigas

Natsuki estaba sentada en su silla firmando unos documentos cuando volvió a sentir esas nauseas que no la dejaban en paz desde la mañana- rayos no sede llevo su mano a su estomago.

-por lo visto no se va el malestar verdad gakuencho - Natsuki se sorprendió pues no se dio cuanta de la llegada de yoko a su oficina

-no, aun no y parece que las nano maquinas no lo pueden remover-entonces ya es preocupante, tendré que hacerte unos estudios-dijo yoko, entonces Natsuki qué estaba sentada se levanto y las dos se dirigieron al laboratorio de nuevo.

Ya estando ahí le hiso muchas pruebas, sustrajo sangre y checo el funcionamiento de sus nano maquinas también.

-gakuencho, al parecer todo esta bien, sus nano maquinas están en buen estado-se vio un gesto de alivio en la cara de Natsuki-pero sin embargo hay algo que no me gusta

-yoko miraba una y otra vez su tabla de análisis-al parecer-yoko tomo aire- gakuencho esta usted embarazada.

La noticia le cayo como baldé de agua fría a natsuki no se lo esperaba-q.. que .. Que estoy. Em... Embarazada!!!!!!!


	3. cap 2

Cap. 2

Shizuru después de una dura batalla se disponía a regresar a garderobe. Quería estar junto a natsuki lo mas pronto posible, empezó a elevarse por los aires, cuando fue detenida por arika.

-Shizuru-san vuelves a garderobe.

-si arika-chan, Natsuki me espera-la castaña le sonrió gentilmente.

-ha, puedo acompañarte, es que mashiro-chan se quedara aqui un rato mas-arika jugaba con sus dedos-además quiero visitar a Irina.

-esta bien arika-chan, vamos!-volvió a sonreírle, las dos se elevaron despidiendo se de Mai y de Mashiro -esperame natsuki, ya voy-pensaba Shizuru mientras volaba acompañada de arika

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------no crees que deberías esperara a Shizuru-san para darle la noticia

-Natsuki que estaba en su oficina fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la vos de yoko

-creo que tienes razón-bajo la cabeza -pero como crees que lo tome?

Yoko no contesto solo se quedo en silencio, Natsuki decidió esperar a Shizuru en el mausoleo.

Shizuru se acercaba cada vez mas a garderobe. Cuando pudo ver el mausoleo se percato de que Natsuki la esperaba en la entrada del mismo, lo cual para Shizuru fue preocupante, pues natsuki jamás tenia esas atenciones con ella.

-Valla ahí viene -Natsuki se dijo a si misma

-Gakuencho! -arika descendió a toda lanzo un suspiro-viene con arika, le preguntare si podemos hablar a solas-volvió a dirigirse a si misma

-Gakuencho! puedo hablar con Irina??-arika pregunto

-Si claro esta en el laboratorio, con yoko-dijo Natsuki

Arika se fue dejándolas a solas, la morena regreso a ver el rostro de la castaña el cual mostraba preocupación-al parecer no tuve que pedirle que nos dejara solas-pensó Natsuki

-sucede algo Natsuki-una ves mas alguien interrumpía el pensar de Natsuki-Responde Natsuki, sucede algo -Shizuru se acerco a abrasarla, pero por mas que Shizuru preguntara de los labios de Natsuki no salía ni una sola palabra.

-como te lo digo estoy feliz pero también tengo miedo-pensó natsukiEn ese momento sintió los labios de Shizuru sobre los suyos

-si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa entenderé -Shizuru le sonrióla castaña la soltó se dio la media vuelta, se alejo a escasos metros de la morena, Natsuki corrió y rodio la cintura de Shizuru con sus manos

-Gomen Shizuru veras, yo quería-tomo un poco de aire-quería decirte que- razón un profundo suspiro- que... que ... estoy embarazada!

El rostro de Shizuru se noto triste, si que pudiera evitarlo, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, estaba desecha y decepcionada

-Shizuru, sucede algo??-Natsuki pregunto

-que si sucede algo?-con un tono plagado de tristeza y rabia contesto Shizuru-Natsuki eres de lo peor, te detesto, te odio, idiota -Shizuru salió corriendo, sentía que desfallecía, el solo hecho de que alguien mas había hecho suya a NaTsuki le aterraba solo quería escapar, que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara-Natsuki como pudiste?-se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras corría

-cielos Shizuru no me dejaste explicarte-Natsuki no se movió del sitio donde la dejo Shizuru

después de tanto correr, Shizuru se detuvo y se sentó en una de la bancas del parque. Mientras limpia sus lagrimas aprecio frente a ella una chica que portaba un gema blanca.-sucede algo Shizuru-onnesama?-la chica pregunto-hay algo en que pueda ayudarla

-no, Nina-chan, no hay nada que hacer- le contesto con una emoción plagada de tristeza -bueno me voy a a casa, adiós!-se despidió de forma fría

-que pasaría en garderobe??-pensaba Nina

Por otro lado Natsuki había vuelto a su oficina estaba conteniéndose las ganas de volver a vomitar - ¡maldición! -dijo mientras golpeaba su escritorio con el puño, en ese momento una chica pelirroja muy malhumorada entro a su oficina.

-Hey tu me degradas de esta manera? como puedo estar aquí todo el día sin hacer nada, me aburro demasiado, mientras a Sara y Maya las mandas a misiones fuera de aquí-dijo la pelirroja

-Urusai!!!, si no te mandare a limpiar todos los jardines de garderobe-contesto Natsuki además Sara y Maya solo están en expediciones de rutina -entonces Natsuki sintió unas tremendas ganas de tomara jugo de manzana.

-Rayos que me pasa jugo de manzana yoko me dijo que los antojos vienen hasta el tercer mes-pensó

Después de quejarse un rato la pelirroja dijo -bueno como no tienes misiones para mi, estaré en el bar.

-espera Nao, tengo una misión para ti-dijo natsuki-¿que es, que es, ir a artai, ira torturar presos al valle negro?-a nao le brillaban los ojos

-Necesito... necesito que vallas a una tienda y me traigas jugo de manzana -regreso a verla de forma muy seria

-¿he?¿que clase de misión es esa??-pregunto nao

-no preguntes y ve rápido, prometo no molestarte en una semana-Natsuki se acerco a nao y la miro a los ojos -por favor

-e...Esta bien ya voy -le dijo - que rayos le pasa??-nao pensó mientras salía de la oficina de Natsuki

* * *

Pasaban las siete de la noche, Natsuki termino con sus deberes, se apresuro quería llegar pronto a su habitación para ducharse e ir a buscara a Shizuru.

Quería explicarle todo; pero cual fue su sorpresa, al entrar a su habitación Natsuki se llevo una sorpresa, vio un par de maletas junto a la puerta.-Que estas haciendo Shizuru- pensó Natsuki, la morena corrió a buscarla, en cuanto la hallo pregunto –que haces Shizuru, a donde vas ??-Shizuru solo volteo a verla-a donde vas Shizuru??-Natsuki volvió a preguntar

-no ves empacando -el tono de Shizuru se torno frio y plagado de tristeza

-¿a donde vas?.

-me imagino que tu y tu nueva pareja necesitaran algo de privacidad -dijo en tono sarcástico -y creo que también necesitaran espacio para criar a su bebe - de nuevo comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de los ojos de Shizuru – Natsuki como pudiste… - arrojo su cosas al suelo – Natsuki yo te amo y tu me haces esto… no te fue suficiente el amor que yo te doy… por que… Natsuki –las rodillas de Shizuru se doblegaron provocando que callera al suelo, Natsuki se acerco a abrasarla

– tonta – sonrió -, el bebe que estoy esperando es tuyo.

- por favor Natsuki, no mientas, eso es genéticamente imposible somos chicas-dijo Shizuru, aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-Shizuru - Natsuki tomo una de las manos de Shizuru - acaso crees que te mentiría con algo tan serio.

Shizuru vio sinceridad en los ojos de natsuki, limpio sus lagrimas - como fue que paso??

-creo que eso tendría yo que preguntártelo a ti ¿no crees?- dijo en tono sarcástico - tiene que ver algo con tus nano maquinas-las mejillas de Natsuki se tornaron rojas- Yoko me explico que debe haber una malformación en tus nano maquinas

-mis nano maquinas??- Shizuru pregunto algo extrañada

-si algo así me dijo yoko- Natsuki recordó las palabras de yoko en ese momento

flash back---------------------------------------

si mi teoría es correcta, esto es obra de una malformación de las nano maquinas, disculpe gakuencho puedo preguntarle algo??-Natsuki solo asentó con la cabeza-antes de que se fuera shizuru-san de viaje. Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvieron sexo?-el rostro de yoko se torno serio

- ¿por que me haces esa preguntas? -el rostro de Natsuki se ruborizo

-solo contesta y ya -la mirada seria de yoko invadió a Natsuki

-enserio tengo que decirlo -yoko solo asentó con la cabeza –pues..... -natsuki comenzó a jugar con sus dedos -pues lo hicimos dos semanas seguidas, antes de que se fuera.

-valla, entonces -yoko regreso a ver una tabla que traía consigo -creo que también tendré que hacerle pruebas a Shizuru-san, lo mas probable es que el problema sea ella, no mejor dicho la razón de que estés así sea ella, gakuencho posiblemente no podrá materializarse.

fin del flash back-------------------------------------------------

Natsuki abraso a Shizuru-eso fue lo que me dijo, ahora me crees??

-perdón por dudar de ti, ¿es que es que??-natsuki puso su dedo en los labios deShizuru

-no digas nada, todo esta bien -la morena le brindo una sonrisa -bueno voy a bañarme- se dirija a la puerta del baño y se acordó que le tenia que decir algo a shizuru -haa por cierto shizuru -la castaña volteo a verla -mañana yoko te hará unas pruebas

Shizuru sonrió -si es por Natsuki ahí estaré – un bebe –susurro la castaña –Natsuki – le hablo a la morena

-si Shizuru… –la morena respondió desde el baño

-voy a bañarme con Natsuki – Shizuru abrió la puerta del baño y se metió a la ducha con la morena

-Shi… Shizuru

-ara… Natsuki aun se sonroja cuando me acerco – la castaña comenzó a reír esa noche durmieron abrasadas, sintiendo el calor de la otra, entrelazando sus manos al igual que sus corazones.

Pasaban las 8 de la mañana en garderobe, fin de semana todos se levantaban tarde no había nada que hacer. o eso creían-gakuencho, gakuencho-alguien tamboreaba la puerta de la habitación de Natsuki con mucha desesperación

-quien diablos será- se tallo los ojos, se dirigió a la puerta- rayos ni en fin de semana me dejan descansar- se dijo así misma, abrió la puerta y vio que una chica de gafas era la que la sacaba de su sueño-¿que pasa Irina? son las 10 de la madrugada. -sarcasmo.

-gakuencho, un esclavo apareció en el centro de wind bloom-dijo Irina

- un esclavo- se dijo a si misma -espera levantare a Shizuru -corrió a la cama donde ya hacia su amada durmiendo - Shizuru, Shizuru despierta rápido.

-5 minutos mas Natsuki, por favor -Shizuru se volteaba de un lado a otro-no Natsuki ahí no- Natsuki solo se preguntaba en que soñaba Shizuru

Natsuki volvió a salir a la puerta- Irina por favor contacta a Mai y a Nao diles que se les necesita-Natsuki se dio la vuelta -volveré a intentar despertar a Shizuru-volvió a la habitación-Shizuru levante wind bloom esta en peligro - la castaña solo se movía de un lado a otro - como diablos voy a levantarla –pensaba - ya se, Shizuru se me antojan unos chocolates, de esos de los que venden en cardai -ni dos veces se lo repitió Natsuki cuando Shizuru se levanto, natsuki no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver la expresión de Shizuru.

-jo, Natsuki de que te ríes-dijo Shizuru un poco molesta-solo me baño y voy por ellos

-no será necesario-dijo la morena, Shizuru solo volteo a verla-mira por la ventana.

la castaña se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana -un esclavo Natsuki, por que no me levantaste antes.

-pero si si lo hice solo decías "ahí no Natsuki" sabrá Shinso-sama que soñabas-las mejillas de Shizuru se tornaron rojas

-ara... creo que me daré un baño mas tarde-dijo shizuru se despidió de Natsuki y se marcho a ayudar

-te cuidado amor- pensó Natsuki...

*******

gracias a lo que me dejaron comentarios T-T bueno como sea espero les guste la continuacion


	4. cap 3

Cap. 3

Después de una lucha por levantarse, la graciosa amatista se dirigía al campo de batalla.

en el camino se encontró con Nao y Mai

-lamento llegar tarde-dijo la peli naranja

-valla así que lograron levantarte -dijo la pelirroja en tono burlón -además esa mujer dijo que no me molestaría en una semana -susurro nao

las mejillas de Shizuru se tornaron rojas ante el comentario de la pelirroja-por que todo mundo sabe nuestra vida privada-pensó la castaña-bueno que mas da-Shizuru fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver que Arika había sido lanzada por el esclavo

-rayos-dijo Arika mientras se sobaba la espalda

-gomen Arika-chan no era mi intención dejarte esto a ti sola-dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía

-oigan si no les importa podrían ayudarme un poco luego platican si??-la peli naranja sostenía un pesado brazo del esclavo

las dos chicas salieron en ayuda de Mai mientras nao ataca con todo lo que tenia, pero el esclavo era fuerte, Arika llamo a el cielo azul en la fase zwei pero aun no era suficiente.

-de que esta hecho, por que aunque lo ataquemos las cuatro juntas no es suficiente -decía la pelirroja –estoy empezando a cansarme de el

mientras en garderobe NAtsuki observaba la batalla, estaba preocupada por que no podían vencerlo-Irina ya localizaron a Nina.

-no aun no-contesto Irina

-debería intentarlo- Natsuki regreso a ver a Yoko.

-pero tu dijiste

-yo se lo que dije, solo inténtalo y ya -dijo yoko muy seria

-de acuerdo -Natsuki lanzo su cabello hacia atrás -Materialízate!! - grito, entonces su traje comenzó a aparecer

yoko quedo asombrada por aquel resultado-sorprendente, pero extraño, devo analizar esto

-es demasiado extraño diría yo -Natsuki no dejaba de mirarse, esta muy sorprendida por el hecho de poderse materializar -me voy, estas a cargo yoko

-hey por que siempre ella esta acargo- Irina dijo molesta. Natsuki ignoro por completo el comentario de Irinia y salió volando a toda prisa

Shizuru estaba rendida pensaba que no había forma de vencer a esa esclavo, de pronto un rayo azul que partió uno de los brazos del esclavo llamo la atención de la castaña

-lamento haberme tardado

-Natsuki?-se pregunto, volteo a ver de donde provenía ese majestuoso rayo azul, y esa voz, vio que era su amada que venia a ayudarla con un cara sonriente, shizuru frunció un poco el entre seño y grito -Natsuki que crees que estas haciendo baja de ahí lastimaras a el bebe!!!!

Arika, Mai y nao, se quedaron atónitas ante lo que estaba oyendo, en especial nao que ya se imaginaba algo como eso - con razón quería jugo de manzana- pensó -he un bebe??, un bebe necesitara quien lo cuide y conociéndola lo mas seguro es que voy a a ser yo -siguió pensando

-Em..Embarazada-dijeron Mai y Arika al mismo tiempo-pero como paso, cuando?? la peli naranja preguntaba y preguntaba

Se habían olvidado completamente del esclavo, Arika se percato de los destrozos que estaba asiendo el moustro.

-maldición!!! Shizuru te hubieras quedado callada-dijo la morena

-ara.. Natsuki pero si yo estoy muy feliz padre XD-dijo con una sonrisa la castaña

-pad… padre?? que idiotez - dijo nao

-oigan-grito Arika - no es que me moleste pero podrían ayudarme rápido-Arika salió volando por un golpe del esclavo

-gomen Arika -todas se disculparon-ya vamos

-tu no Natsuki -Shizuru se interpuso en el camino de la ojiverde-no puedes

-pero Shizuru-contesto Natsuki

-Nada de peros, Natsuki no vas y ya-dijo shizuru con vos tenuante, Natsuki que no queria preocuparle desactivo su traje, solo se quedo a observar-Natsuki espérame

Natsuki solo miraba lo majestuosa que Shizuru se veía volando hacia el esclavo, por mas que seguían intentando todas el esclavo era fuerte y no seria fácil vencerlo

-de que rayos esta hecho este maldito-exclamo la portadora del rubí de la victoria

Arika llamo al elemento mas fuerte que tenia -akatsuki!!-grito fuerte la chica, tubo que usar todo el poder que tenia, pero lo único que logro fue romper una de las cuchillas que tenia el que Arika rompió salió volando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Natsuki

-Natsuki!!-grito la castaña, le aterraba el hecho de que le pasara algo a la mujer que amaba y a su bebe, Shizuru voló lo mas rápido que podía para proteger a la morena, llego y la abrazo protegiéndola con su cuerpo, intento volar pero fue demasiado tarde la cuchilla del esclavo la había golpeado en la columna

-Shizuru!!-por las mejillas de Natsuki rodaron un par de lagrimas, abraso fuertemente a la castaña.

-shizuru-san!-Arika se dirigió a donde estaban Shizuru y NAtsuki-estas bien??

-esto no es nada-dijo la graciosa amatista, sonrió un poco – te dije que te alejaras, Natsuki es muy terca.

-baka por que lo hiciste-le grito natsuki, llorando

-por que Natsuki y este bebe-puso su mano en el vientre de Natsuki-son lo mas importante para mi y no me perdonaría si les pasara algo malo-Shizuru se levanto y se dirigió a Mai y nao-oigan ustedes ataquen su pecho- vio quelas piernas del esclavo estaban un poco separadas-Arika nosotras atacaremos sus de esa manera las cuatros juntas lograron derribara a el esclavo, entonces Mai y Arika recordaron lo que habían hecho hace un año con el esclavo que apareció en el valle negro. Mai abrió el circulo de poder que tenia y Arika portando el akatsuki se disponía entrar en el, pero antes nao lanzo una red que evito que el esclavo se pusiera de pie, Arika entro en el circulo y el esclavo se redujo a nada.

-buff fue difícil no?-exclamo Mai

-si pero gracias a la buena coordinación de Shizuru-san logramos vencerlo-dijo Arika -aparte de todas yo fui la que recibió mas golpes, por que me dejaron sola -todas comenzaron a reír

-eso siempre a sido lo mejor de ti, Shizuru tu buena coordinación para todo-natsuki sonrió de forma picara-como te sientes??-pregunto la morena a shizuru

-yo estoy bien Natsuki tu eres la que debe cuidarse-Shizuru sonrió

-ahora si -Mai se acerco a Natsuki- platícame, como es que estas embarazada.

-gakuencho cuéntenos -Arika exclamo apoyando a Mai – ju ju ju… como estuvo eso

A Natsuki no le quedo mas remedio que decirles como paso y cuando paso.

-woo voy a ser tía-por el rostro de Mai se derramaron unas lagrimas

-hey por que lloras y por que tía-pregunto natsuki – y por que me hacen decir cosas tan vergonzosas

- ara… a Natsuki le da vergüenza contar como nos demostramos nuestro amor –la castaña sonreía

-Shi… Shizuru

- la razón por la que me emociono es por que Natsuki es, je por que tu eres como mi hermana-Mai sonrió-vallamos a celebrar esto yo invito comamos ramen!!

Natsuki tan solo de escuchar la palabra ramen llevo la mano a su boca-ra...ramen!-Natsuki salió corriendo de ahí

- y ahora que le pasa-pregunto la pelirroja

-los ascos por el embarazo-contesto Shizuru-lo siento Mai-san creo que en otra ocasión.

-por que si Natsuki no quiere no le damos y ya-dijo la peli naranja

-no es eso -la castaña sonrió-es que tenemos que ir con yoko nos va a hacer una pruebas

-ahh ya veo

-pero no te preocupes Mai-san nosotras celebraremos contigo, verdad nao-sempai -dijo la pequeña Arika muy enérgica

-si es gratis me apunto-respondió nao

-que gorronas-penso Mai- bueno pues vámonos! -grito

Shizuru las despido con una sonrisa-ahora a buscara a Natsuki- no tardo mucho en encontrarla pues ya sabia donde se encontraba la morena-Natsuki!-grito la castaña. , la morena regreso a verla.

-recuérdame no volver a comer ramen en el establecimiento de Mai-la castaña no pudo evitar lanzar un leve risa-jo shizuru no te burles -natsuki frunció levente el entre ceño

-kanina Natsuki-seguía riendo

- bien shizuru vamos-la castaña volteo a verla la tomo entre sus brazos y se fueron volando-no tienes que hacer esto Shizuru-sus mejillas se ruborizaron

-ara Natsuki es solo que no quiero que te agotes-dijo Shizuru mientras la miraba fijamentemientras

Nao seguía dándole vueltas a el asunto, como el embarazo de natsuki cambio sus planes.-si lo tiene.... no mas misiones fuera.... si lo tiene.. Alguien tendrá que cuidarlo... si lo tiene.... no cambiar pañales no!!-pensaba nao

Nao fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír la conversación de Arika y Mai-espero que el bebe sea lindo-dijo la portadora del cielo azul

-si yo también lo espero, le enseñare a hacer ramen-dijo Mai-que !

pero se sienten bien-la pelirroja se levanto de golpe-no se imaginan los problemas que me traerá ese embarazo

Mai y Arika comenzaron a reír-pero nao-senpai te traerá problemas a ti no a nosotras

-rayos ustedes como no tienen que ...

-no deberías hacer tantos corajes nao-senpai-las palabras de nao fuero interrumpidas por la chica de la gema blanca

-Nina?-dijo nao

-Nina-chan-arika se abalanzo contra ella

-espera arika-fue tanta la emoción de Arika que provoco que las dos cayeran a el piso

-por dios no cambias-dijo Nina

por otro lado Natsuki se sobaba su brazo, al parecer la extracción de nano maquinas le dolió-ara natsuki no duele-sonrió la castaña-por que lloras?

- por que soy muy sensible a las agujas-dijo natsuki-por que tardan tanto

-por que eres tan desesperada natsuki?-pregunto la castaña, natsuki no dijo nada solo la observaba de forma extraña-pasa algo natsuki-shizuru...-las mejillas de natsuki se sonrojaron

-últimamente hueles muy bien

las mejillas de shizuru también se llenaron de un sonrojo especial-ven!!!-tomo a natsuki de la mano

-a donde vamos??- Pregunto natsuki, shizuru solo le sonrió. ya habían saliendo de la sala de espera donde se encontraban cuando una chica con anteojos y pelo rojizo las detuvo

-yo creo que después tendrán mucho tiempo para eso-les dijo la chica- ya pueden entrarlas mejillas de shizuru y natsuki se sonrojaron aun mas con las palabras de la chica, las tres se metieron a el laboratorio.

las chicas entraron a el laboratorio ahi se encontrava yoko con su tabla, donde tenia los resultados de las pruevas realisadas.

-gracias por traerlas irina-la chica solo iso un ademan con la mano-bien ire directo al grano-volvió a mirar su tabla-como me lo esperaba, gakuencho usted no tiene nada sus nano maquinas están en perfectas condiciones..

-entonces....-natsuki volteo a ver a shizuru

-si así es, el problema es Shizuru-san, al parecer sus nano maquinas crean un cromosoma único que puede embarzar aa cualquier mujer.

-entonces esta diciendo que Shizuru-onnesama es el problema-Irina se carcajeo-entonces ya media población de mujeres en wind bloom esta esperando bebe.

-ara irina-chan que mala eres conmigo-sonrio

-Shizuru -Natsuki le hablo a la castaña con un tono un poco seco-eso es cierto

-shizuru hecho una leve risita-como crees Natsuki -le sonrió de una forma tierna -yo solo tengo ojos para ti-se abrasaron para después unirse en un beso

-oigan!!-las dos fueron separadas al oir el grito de yoko-no sean descaradas hay una jovencita presente

-gomen-ambas se disculparon

-por mi no hay problema Yoko-sensei que prosigan es un buen entretenimiento-sonrió sarcásticamente.

Mientras en el ramen Nekogamisama trataban de explicarle a Nina sobre el embarazo de natsuki-espera entonces me estas diciendo que la gakuencho esta embarazada-Nina dijo mientras trataba de despegarse arika

-todo indica que si-dijo Mai

-valla hasta que entiendes Nina -dijo la pelirroja

-arika ya suéltame!!!-la chica morena se exalto

-gomen Nina-chan es que no te he visto en días -Arika trataba de chantajear a Nina con lagrimas

-por dios que voy a hacer contigo-Nina llevo su mano a su frente

por otro lado nao estaba muy pensativa....-pasa algo Nao-san-pregunto la peli naranja-como de cualquier modo voy a sufrir con esto, voy a sacarle provecho-contesto nao

-sacarle.... provecho a que??-Mai se quedo pensando-hey explícame!!

la pregunta de Mai no pudo ser contestada, Nao se habia marchado, dejando a Mai y a todas con una gran duda.


	5. cap 4

hola ps gracias a los que estan leyendo esta historia, bueno si la estaba publicando en otor lado, y ahi sigue solo que con otro nombre ^_^

bueno espero ñles guste este capitulo

* * *

Cap. 4

Pasa ya una semana de que en garderobe se habían enterado del embarazo de natsuki, y que se derivaba de las nano maquinas de Shizuru. Dos días antes salió una publicación en wind bloom, una revista muy conocida anuncio el embarazo de la gakuencho.

Eran las diez de la mañana y ya se oian gritos dentro de la oficina de Natsuki- ¿quien rayos diría esto, como se enteraron?-se dijo Natsuki a si misma mientras miraba la revista

-Natsuki!!- entro shizuru de golpe a la oficina de natsuki.

-que pasa shizuru por que vienes así que paso- la vos de natsuki detonaba preocupación

- Natsuki afuera hay unos reporteros que quieren hablar con nosotras- contesto Shizuru

- maldición!!- las facciones de natsuki se tornaron rígidas- quien rayos sera el culpable de todo esto… cuando me entere quien fue… voy a lincharlo.

- que aremos NAtsuki- pregunto Shizuru, mirándola fijamente

- por el momento nada-contesto la ojiverde, se levanto de su silla y se paro frente al ventanal de su oficina, lanso un suspiro, después de pensar un rato, dijo- sabes Shizuru esto que siento nadie lo va a echar a perder, te amo y amo a nuestro bebe-se volteo hacia shizuru- vamos, quiero compartir mi felicidad con el mundo

- ¿segura?- La castaña se esperaba cualquier repuesta menos esa, como la morena no contestaba volvió a preguntar -segura Natsuki??

- si- contesto NAtsuki, la castaña ya no dijo nada, le dio un beso en la frente a la morena, la tomo de la mano y la llevo fuera de la oficinaal llegar a la entrada de garderobe, Natsuki vio demasiados reporteros, el miedo la invadió de pies a cabeza -sabes que Shizuru, mejor hay que regresarnos no?- el tono de Natsuki iba plagado de nervios

- ara Natsuki peleas contra monstros y eso te da miedo?- shizuru sonrió, mientras señalaba una parvada de reporteros, los cuales parecían cuervos acechando una presa.

- enserio Shizuru hay que regresar adentro hay mucha gente, dan miedo- dijo natsuki mientras se abrasaba del braso de Shizuru

- Natsuki....- gakuencho- las palabras de la castaña fueron interrumpidas por la portadora de la gema blanca- no debe dejar esperando a las personas

- N..nina tu también, pero es que son muchos- Natsuki llevo su mano a su frente- por dios, esta bien- apuño su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo la mano de shizuru- Shizuru vamos!! Nina sonrió y se fue detrás de ellas

- Nina-channnnnnnnn- Nina no vio ni de donde cayo la portadora del cielo azul, la cual la embistió con un abraso

-¿ arika que haces aquí?-molesta la pequeña morena le preguntaba a Arika

- Nina-chan que mala eres, por que me dejas sola- dijo arika mientras jugaba con sus dedos-dijiste que pasarias por mi habita...

Nina tapo rapidamente la boca de arika- callate- le susurro, vio que natsuki y shizuru se alejaban-gakuencho, Shizuru-onnesama esperen- regreso a ver a arika- nos vemos luego arika- le guiño el ojo

Shizuru y natsuki se detuvieron a esperar a Nina, Shizuru le sonrio a Nina-veo que te la pasa vien con arika

- ni tanto- dijo Nina- ehh? - se sorprendio- a.. a que se refiere onnesama-yo a nada- Shizuru uso un tono sarcástico

Natsuki seguia con su pánico escénico, dándole una y otra ves vueltas a el asunto, pensando en como librase de este asunto, cuando de pronto escucharon un vos conocida- que diablos pasa aquí- Shizuru, Natsuki y Nina se detuvieron en seco al oir la voz chillona de una chica que portando una vestimenta verde- le hablo a los reporteros, no a ustedes –La rubia regreso a verlas

- general de brigada Aramitage- dijo uno de los reporteros- que opina de lo que esta pasando en garderobe

- que opino de que, por dios , hay mucha gente aqui, hey tu que hisite ahora- se dirijo a Shizuru

- ara Haruka por que piensas que yo hise algo- Shizuru le sonrio

- por dios, haber ustedes largo!!- le grito a los reporteros

- que hacen ustedes aqui?-la morena le pregunto ala chica rubia

-que que hacemos aqui?? rayos, vine a ver que rayos hiso esta descarada-otra vez dirigiendose a Shizuru

-lo que pasa general es que la gakuencho esta embarazada-dijo Nina

-Por que ninguna se puede quedar callada –pensó Natsuki

- que???-haurka y su acompañante se quederon estupefactas

- NINA!!- la morena se exaspero- por que les dijiste...

Natsuki fue interrumpida al ver el semblante de la rubia-sucede algo Haruka??-Shizuru pregunto

Empesaron a brotar lagrimas por las mejillas de haruka- Haruka-chan- la chica con gafas que acompañaba a la rubia se preocupo

- a de ser lindo ser padres-dijo Haruka, Shizuru soltó una leve risita- y tu de que te ries inutil- la rubia dijo molesta-¿ además como fue posible que se embarazara, ella? –señalando a Natsuki

-yo puedo contestarte eso- una persona le hablo por la espalda a Haruka

-haaa-Haruka salto hacia un lado por dios no me espantes de esa manera Yoko.

-pero aqui no es lugar adecuado para hablar de eso, podemos ir a su oficina Gakuencho- pregunto yoko

- o si claro- contesto la morena

Después de un encuentro con Haruka y Yukino, todas iban rumbo a la oficina de Natsuki. Shizuru se quedo viendo las largas escaleras que conducían hacia el mausoleo, tenían que pasar por ahí para ir la oficina de la morena -Natsuki -se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos -no quiero que te canses, son muchos escalones.

-heeee?? -las mejillas de Natsuki se volvieron a sonrojar -espera Shizuru, puedo caminar

-por dios!! -la rubia decía molesta -son una cursis

- tranquilícese Haruka-onnesama -decía Nina tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia molesta -ellas así son y más ahora que hicieron publica su relación.

- solo son unas descaradas- Haruka volteo la cara haciéndoles un gesto de desprecio

-discúlpenla!! -la chica de anteojos se disculpa ante la morena y la castaña por la actitud de la rubia

- no se preocupe su alteza -dijo la morena con un tono de gentileza

-yo creo que Haruka-san está celosa, porque ella todavía no puede hacer pública su relación- dijo la castaña

las mejillas de la rubia y de la chica con anteojos se tornaron rojas al oír el comentario de Shizuru -urusai tu que sabes... además aun no formalisamos nada eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando

- ¿dijiste algo Haruka-san? -pregunto la castaña en tono burlon

- yo no he dicho nada bubu....

-valla al parecer todas regresamos a garderobe por los mismos o no?? Haruka-onnesama - las palabras de aquella rubia malhumorada fueron interrumpidas por otra rubia de gafas

- Sara que haces aquí?? que no estabas en Florence- pregunto la morena

-alguna de ustedes se ha preguntado lo rápido que se pueden llegar a mover los transportes de Florence, cuando una otome tiene prisa -contesto la rubia de gafas -además, se ve que ahora se le consiente mucho, gakuencho -dijo al rubia al ver a Natsuki en brazos de la castaña

- fue en contra de mi voluntad- solo contesto la morena sonrojada

- pero no se ve que se haya resistido gakuencho -dijo Nina

-urusai!! -Natsuki Frunció el entre señoTodas siguieron caminando hacia la oficina de la Morena.

Todas querían saber con lujo de detalles que pasaba con el embarazo de , riendo, bromeando.

Todo bien para ellas las felices futuras mamas o eso creían ellas pues alguien a lo lejos las observaba

- Eres feliz ahora?? Shizuru........ Onnesama


	6. Cap 5

Cap 5

Nao estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol, leyendo un libro muy raro en ella por cierto.

- hello- una chica de cabello corto muy linda y portando un uniforme militar de otome interrumpió la lectura de la pelirroja

- hey, ¿que haces por aquí?¿visitando a tu palomita? -dijo la pelirroja en tono sarcástico

- ya llegara el dia en que te enamores, Nao

- ja- la pelirroja sonrió de forma osada- todavía no ha nacido la persona de la que yo me enamore, Chie –regreso a verla desafiante

- valla no cambias -suspiro - vine a saludarte.

- ¿y solo a eso viniste? tanto me extrañabas

-la verdad, las extraño a todas a Akane y a Shiho también, la forma en la que te peleabas con ella siempre me hacia reír -Chie regreso a ver el cielo –siempre me dije a mi misma que cuando me fuera de aquí celebraría que ya no las vería –regreso a ver a la pelirroja a los ojos

- je incluso yo extraño meterme con la cabeza de espiral -la pelirroja sonrio y por su mejilla rodo una lagrima- que tierno de tu parte mira, casi me haces llorar –se rio un poco- ¿ y que haces aquí?

- sabes vine como escolta de su alteza

- ¿como ellas también esta aquí?

- si tanto como su alteza, como la general y yo viajamos de urgencia, en ealis se corrió un rumor de que algo pasaba en garderobe, pero veo que todo esta bien -regreso a ver a todos lados

- ¿cuando te dijeron algo en que pensaste? -dijo la pelirroja muy nerviosa

- ¿yo? -pensé que había mostros o algo así, pero lo único que encontré fue una revista en circulación que decía que la gakuencho estaba embarazada -Chie volteo a ver a la pelirroja -¿me pregunto quien daría la nota?

- heee.... yo... yo no.... yo no se de que me hablas, haa mira!! -señala hacia el lado contrario a donde esta viendo Chie - ¿no es la sirvienta de la cría esa la que viene ahí?

- he ¿donde? - Chie regreso a ver atrás - oye no hay nadie, ¿he? ¿Nao? ¿Nao? -Nao había dejado sola a Chie -así que fuiste tu -susurro Chie –sonrió un poco  
la chica de cabello corto se tiro se tiro en la hierba, recordando mientras miraba a el cielo, recordando lo feliz que fue estando en garderobe- ¿un bebe? -Chie susurro y se quedo dormida

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Yoko trataba de explicar el embarazo de Natsuki de una forma de que Haruka entendiera- haber tu me dices que la inútil -refiriéndose a Shizuru -puede embarazar por una marginación en sus nano maquinas.

- malformación Haruka-chan -la chica de gafas corrigió a su otome -dígame profesora ¿y esa malformación a que se debe?

- todavía no lo se, últimamente no hemos dormido con Irina por lo mismo, investigamos día y noche.

-¿ importa mucho saber la razón?, yoko-sensei -pregunto Nina

- así es Nina-chan, esto podría darnos claves para enfermedades futuras o tal ves en la formación de futuras otomes - atribuyo Yoko

- ¿y ya saben el sexo del bebe? -pregunto Sara

- aun no -contesto al morena -¿a los cuantos meses se sabe el sexo del bebe, yoko?

- creo que es a partir de los cuatro meses..

- hey tu, ¿cuantos mese tienes? -pregunto la rubia

- mi Natsuki tiene 11 semanas de gestación que equivalen a 2 meses 3 semanas -respondió la castaña

Siguieron charlando todas las Meisters, Sara se servía un poco de te, cuando el sonido de la puerta azotándose provoco que tirara su taza.

- ¿que pasa Irina? -pregunto yoko

Irina tomo un poco de aire, estaba exhausta por corree -ha, Yoko-sensei, gakuencho hubo una carambola en una de las avenidas, al parecer hay cuatro autos involucrados, hay varios heridos

Natsuki frunció el entre seño -Shizuru podrías ocuparte por favor, Nina si no es mucha molestia podrías ayudarla

-si -Nina se levanto del sofá donde esta sentada

Shizuru se acerco a abrazar a al morena -no vemos al rato espérame - le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- espera Shizuru-san -la castaña se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta- dígame, su alteza- permite que Haruka-chan las acompañe - yukino volteo a ver a la rubia - Haruka-chan acompáñalas y ayúdalas en lo que sea necesario.

-tengo que hacerlo, por que esta inútil no puede hacer nada – yukino solo sonrio- muy bien pero yo seré la líder -sonrió orgullosa la rubia, la chica de lentes concedió el contrato besando la gema de su oreja -muy bien a darle -las tres otomes partieron despedidas de sonrisas.

Shizuru y Haruka materializaron sus trajes en la plaza que estaba en la entrada de el mausoleo, Nina por su parte se fue a buscar a mashiro para que le concediera el contrato.

- oye Sara, no piensas ayudarlas- pregunto la morena a la chica rubia de lentes

la rubia le dio un sorbo a su tasa de te -enserio aquí no dejan descansar -se levanto del sofá y se puso su gorra -no toquen mis galletas -regreso a ver a la morena con una mirada desafiante -lo digo por usted Natsuki-onnesama.

- ya vete por favor Sara -la ojiverde llevo su mano derecha a su frente -me quiere doler la cabeza.

-me voy, cuiden de la gruñona embarazada, por favor -dijo Sara al salir de la oficina de la morena

- omaeee!!!!

Sara salió corriendo de la oficina de Natsuki, mietras corria avento su gorra hacia atrás –materializate!!! –grito, Yukino se paro junto al ventanal y pudo observar cuando Sara se marchaba, la presidenta de ealis solo la saludo a la chica que partia.

Natsuki con dolor de cabeza pregunto –¿ya se fue?

-si gakuencho ya se fue –contesto Irina

Shizuru y Haruka se acercaban al lugar del accidente, sus miradas se cruzaron, si decirse nada entendieron que era lo que debería de hacer cada una, cuando estuvieron el garderobe como estudiantes fueron una de las mejores parejas de combate.  
Las dos empezaron a moverse, rescatar personas, mover autos, Nina había llegado, ella comenzó a llevar a los heridos a el hospital, y Sara que también ya había llegado, movía los escombros de un edificio que se había caído a causa de la explosión.

- ¿que rayos seria lo que provoco este choque?- decía una rubia malhumorada

- al parecer fue una falla en los frenos de uno de los autos- contesto el diamante de Neptuno

- oigan no se queden ahí paradas, hay mucho trabajo, vamos, vamos -las regañaba Sara

la castaña observo que uno de los autos estaba tirando gasolina -hey no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que otro auto explote, dense prisa y alejen a las personas de aquí.

Haruka frunció el entre ceño y apretó los puños -oye yo soy la líder aquí..

- gomen, gomen Haruka-san, se me olvido -la castaña le sonrió

- no cambian -dijo Sara, ella vio que en un auto que estaba dentro del choque habia una niña pequeña -Haruka-onnesama la niña!! -grito

Haruka voló a toda prisa hacia el auto, utilizando su fuerza rompió el vidrio delantero -te encuentra bien -haruka le pregunto a la niña

- Haruka-onnesama dese prisa -gritaba la rubia de gafas

-mi mami... ¿donde esta?- decia la niña

- vamos te sacare de aqui dame tu mano -Haruka extendió su mano, la niña comenzó a llorar, los llantos de la niña dejaron de oírse, por que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un auto que explotaba.

- Haruka-onnesamaaaaa!!!!!

Comenzaron a explotar los demás autos uno tras otro.

El fuego se desvaneció, las tres otomes comenzaron a buscar, sara buscaba desepaeradamente rastros de Haruka, pero no encontro nada heridos pero solo encontraron escombro.- Haruka-onnesama- Sara comenso a llorar -Haruka-onnesama

Nina bajo la cabeza, por las mejillas de Shizuru comenzaron a rodar un par de lagrimas –¿como fue que esto pudo pasar?

-yo..... Creo que todavía es muy.............. Pronto para............... llorar por... mi  
- Haruka-san!!! - una nuve de humo se disipo y pudieron ver a la rubia que traía en brazos a la niña

- hey..... Inútil.. Acaso creías.... que te .... ibas a ... librar de.. mi.. tan facil.. mente- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa torcida

- general... su brazo -Nina estaba muy preocupada, pùes el brazo de la rubia sangraba

- jeje... un fierro de uno de los autos me alcanzo -sonrio -bien .... busquemos a la... mama de .. esta niña -la rubia comenzó a decender, la niña comenzó a ponerse inquieta, lloraba y gritaba ¡mamá, mamá! y Haruka solo pensaba en que jamás tendría hijos

- Hiromi, Hiromi -una chica de cabello color verde se hacerco a la rubia -muchas gracias por rescatar a mi hija.. Haruka-onnesama

-¿ como es que tu tienes una hija?, Tomoe- creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Nina-san, de nuevo muchas gracias Haruka-onnesama

la castaña se acerco a la rubia -tenemos que curar tu brazo Haruka-san -le dijo

- je.... si si... no hay por que... agradecer Tomoe-chan .... nos vemos luego -Haruka y Shizuru se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, Sara despedía a Nina, tenia que regresar a el castillo fuuka.

Tomoe tomo a su pequeña hija de la mano, comenzó a correr queriendo alcanzar a Shizuru, la castaña se detuvo al oir los pasos de la chica.

-sucede algo tomoe-chan -pregunto Shizuru

Tomo algo de aire y dijo -Shizuru-onnesama tengo que hablar contigo

-lo siento mucho, tomoe-chan pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo- la castaña siguio caminando

Tomoe llevo su mano a su pecho al oir la respuesta fría de Shizuru, mientras miraba como se alejaba la Graciosa amatista, no puedo contener sus lágrimas – Shizuru-onnesama, por que aun no puedes verme como yo quiero

-etas.. bien mami –pregunto su pequeña hija, al ver las lagrimas de su madre

-no Hiromi no pasa nada – tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y se fueron por el camino contrario de el de Shizuru.


	7. cap 6

Cap 6

Shizuru y Sara ayudaban a Haruka a volar, pues ave de las campanas había perdido mucha sangre.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En Garderobe las cosas no estaban muy bien. Yukino, la presidenta de Ealis, anterior mente se había inclinado un poco, a causa de un gran dolor que sintió en su brazo.

-¿se siente bien su alteza? – Natsuki preocupada, preguntaba a Yukino  
Yukino levanto un poco su rostro y una sonrisa ilumino un poco su rostro, Natsuki se quedo asombrada ante tal valentía pro parte de Yukino -yo no importo mucho ahora Gakuencho, busque a Haruka-chan, ella esta mal, lo siento aquí -la chica llevo su mano a su pecho

- eso no será necesario – dijo Yoko, - Shizuru y Sara acaban de traerla

- ¿como esta? -Yukino se exaspero, le preocupaba mucho que algo le pasara a la persona que mas amaba. Incluso le preocupaba mas que su propia salud física o su vida.

- bien esta consiente a pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre, Haruka-san es una persona muy fuerte y tenaz, no creo que se dejaría vencer por una herida como esa, por eso le aremos una transfusión de sangre...

- pero - dijo Yukino interrumpiendo a Yoko -la sangre de Haruka-chan es rara

- Solo la tienen 3 personas - dijo la morena - lo descubrimos por que todas a sido estudiantes de Garderobe. Dos de ellas de Ealis es común, pero otra persona que no era de ese país la tenia es lo curioso.

-¿tres personas? ¿Estudiantes de Garderobe? ¿Dos de Ealis? -pregunto Yukino –Explíquese por favor.

- si, Irina, Chie y… Ernestin -contesto la morena.

- bueno como no sabes donde esta Chie y pues Ernestin... -Yoko y las demás bajaron su cabeza - hare la transfusión con Irina.

Irina estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo, comenzó a temblar, pues ella sabia como eran las transfusiones de Yoko, muy dolorosas y lentas -Mejor que digan aquí corrió, que a su pobre bracito le dolió - Irina se soba el brazo - buscare a Chie, es su deber como Otome, es su deber como comandante, es su deber como Onnesama y es mi deber buscarla pro que si no… - Irina comenzó a caminar a toda prisa

- ha… Irina - Yoko vio a Irina parada de espaldas a escasos metros de la puerta -¿Irina? - la pequeña adolecente comenzó a sudar frio.

-Estúpidas piernas por que no me responden – pensaba, tenia miedo, Yoko volvió a llamar a Irina - si.. Yoko....... Sensei - usaba palabras entre cortadas por los nervios, los cuales la estaban devorando. Sus piernas seguían sin responder.

- te importaría, preparar la sala de transfusiones- dijo Yoko, mostrando un sonrisa en su rostro, las piernas de Irina comenzaron a temblar y solo accedió con la cabeza

-Nada más responde para ponerse a temblar ¿que clase de piernas son? – las regañaba mientras caminaba a toda prisa a hacia el laboratorio.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La castaña parecía distante de la platica de las demás solo pensaba en lo que quería decirle Tomoe

- ¿sucede algo Shizuru? -pregunto la morena preocupada

- no... Nada -volteo su rostro hacia otro lado - solo estoy preocupada por Haruka-san.

- oh ya veo

- Haruka-onnesama estará bien ella es fuerte - la chica rubia de anteojos le mostraba un sonrisa, tratando de animar a Shizuru.

-eso espero -contesto la castaña

Natsuki se quedo embobada viendo el semblante de Shizuru y pensando en que le pasaría para graciosa amatista pera que estuviera en ese estado, sus penetrantes ojos verdes no podían dejar de mirar esos ojos color carmín, aquella mirada que tenía algo más que solo preocupación.

- Natsuki -la castaña volteo ver a la morena

- si que pasa - las mejillas de la morena se ruborizaron, al parecer Shizuru se había dado cuenta que la miraba fijamente.

- tengo antojo de pastel - dijo la castaña mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Todas la demás presentes comenzaron a reir ante el comentario de Shizuru

- ¿dije algo malo?- la castaña volvió a sonreír

- no nada, amor -contesto la morena –también sonriendo

- ¿amor? ara Natsuki es la primera ves que me dices así -la castaña se abalanzo contra la morena, las mejillas de Natsuki se pintaron de un rojo encendido – mi corazón late muy fuerte por que mi Natsuki me llamo "Amor".

- el amor es lindo ¿no? -dijo Saraa lo que Yukino y Yoko contestaron que si.

Natsuki volvió a sonrojarse y se puso a gritar fuera de si –No es divertido que se burlen, Shizuru seguía pegada como lapa de Natsuki, por lo que las demás seguían riendose

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No muy lejos de ahí. En el castillo Fuuka para ser exacta dos ojiazules discutían fuerte mente.

- pero fue tu culpa Mashiro-chan, tu dijiste que su hija era ¡rara! -Arika trataba de imponerse fuertemente en contra de Mashiro.

- la culpa la tienes tu, cabeza hueca, ¿quien te dijo que comensara a reir? esa fue una gran tontería- la pelimorado comia una salchicha en forma de pulpo y fruncia fuertemente el entre seño y hacia pucheros como niña pequeña - tonta!!

- yo creo que no deberían discutir en al mesa - atribuyo la morena que estaba sentada entre medio de ellas

- tu callate Nina!!! -gritaron las dos

- la culpa la tiene Mashiro-chan por decir cosas chistosas

- ¿que yo que? vete al diablo Arika, por reírte el cónsul de Carteya nos tomara de bromistas, eres una tonta!! -le grito nuevamente

- a veces no te soporto - Arika se levanto de la mesa, dándole la espalda a las otras dos chicas.

- con eso resuelves todo cabeza hueca, yéndote – la mano derecha Mashiro, señalaba Arika con un tenedor

- es mejor que seguir oyéndote, idiota -al salir la ojiazul azoto la puerta

- idiota -la peli morado siguió comiendo – no entiendo como te soporto Arika, eres extremadamente estúpida –decía para si misma con la boca llena de comida

- yo creo que usted tuvo culpa -dijo Nina

- tu también vas a culparme – esa frase también la dijo con la boca llena

- no, pero, primero trague lo que trae en la boca –dijo un poco molesta la Morena- tanto usted, como Arika tuvieron culpa, usted por decirle rara a la hija del cónsul y Arika por reírse - después de decir eso siguió comiendo de forma trankila

- las dos son tontas – dijo azotando sus manos sobre la mesa, la pelimorado se levanto de la mesa y al salir del comedor también azoto la puerta.

- gracias por la comida -la pequeña morena limpio su boca con mucha formalidad, se levanto de la mesa de forma cortes, como toda una dama.

- espero le haya gustado, Nina-sama -dijo un peligrosa ojos color ámbar

- si mucho, gracias Aiko- la morena le sonrió y la peligrosa se ruborizo al ver la radiante sonrisa de Nina, camino con paso firme, la peli rosa solo miraba embobada, hasta que recordó que tenia que levantar la mesa.  
Nina al salir de comedor se topo con una chica de un trenza, cabello color castaño cenizo y enfundada en un traje de mucama.-ahh... disculpa Aoi-san ¿has visto a Arika?

- claro, Nina-san se encerró en su habitación hace un rato - dijo mostrándole una gentil sonrisa -¿pasa algo por que la vi molesta? También Mashiro-sama anda molesta por que me cerro la puerta de su habitación en la cara

- he? no nada, solo volvieron a discutir -dijo Nina muy calmada - a por cierto al volver a el castillo vi a Chie-onnesama creo que te buscaba

-Chie-chan..... -las mejillas de Aoi se ruborizaron

-bueno nos vemos luego tengo que ir a hablar con Arika -la morena se despidió de la mucama y comenzó a caminar de forma calmada pero segura.

-Chie-chan- susurro -no… Chie-chan -la mucama comenzó a reír sola

-le pasara algo a Aoi-san – dijo la peli rosa cuando pasaba por ahí, y vio a Aoi reir sola

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arika estaba sentada sobre su cama, su cara mostraba un enojo muy fuerte, era una de esas veces en las que sentía que odiaba a su Alteza -Mashiro-chan Baka -repetía una y otra vez.

Entonces oyó un leve golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación.-si eres Mashiro-chan lárgate! -grito

- no, no soy su Alteza- contesto la persona que estaba tras la puerta -soy Nina

la ojiazul salto de la cama y corrió a abrir la puerta-Nina-chan!!!- una gran sonrisa se pinto en le rostro de Arika- pasa, pasa

- solo venia a decirte que hable con su alteza Mashiro, Arika tu también tuviste culpa debes de pedirle una disculpa

-pero la que comenzó todo fue ella -la ojiazul volteo su rostro hacia otro lado.

Nina tomo el mentón de Arika -si no te disculpas tu ella no lo hará -el guiño el ojo a Arika – y si no lo hace tu seguirás molesta, y si tu sigues molesta, yo ya no vendré a visitarte.

- si es por Nina-chan, esta bien -Arika mostro unas mejillas ruborizadas, el zafiro del cielo azul era fuerte, pero cuando tenia frente a ella a el diamante de Neptuno, era como una hojita agitada por el viento.

-bueno tengo que irme

-tu no vas a ningún lado Nina-chan -la tomo del brazo a la jalo hacia dentro de su habitación  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-ya paso una hora desde que a Haruka la metieron a el laboratorio..

-como que ya se tardo Irina tan solo era una transfusión de sangre y curarle la herida -decía Yoko

-ya ya no se preocupen tanto por mi -la rubia entraba por la puerta de la oficina de la morena

-Haruka-chan!!!! - Yukino corrió a abrasar a la rubia

-ara por lo visto ya te encuentras muy bien, Haruka-san -la castaña le sonreía

-claro apoco crees que soy tan débil como tu, inútil -alardeaba la rubia

-aunque es raro -dijo Yoko -Haruka-san, puedes mostrarme tu brazo

-hee como, como mi brazo ¿por que?

-solo muéstramelo por favor- Haruka se bajo la manga de la bata que traía puesta -valla que extraño que no presentes ningún rasguño ni siquiera un pequeña cicatriz, es igual como paso con Shizuru-chan hace 5 meses

- entonces es malo? - pregunto la morena

no para nada, solo me parece extraño, tengo que ir a ver a Irina, con su permiso su alteza

-hasta luego Yoko-sensei –Yukino se despidió de ella

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras en el castillo Fukka

ni...na -chan ahh... ahhh -lo gemidos de Arika se oían por toda la habitación de la misma

-Arika callate nos van a oir -le decia la morena a la ojiazul -Arika?-si .. Nina... chan

-te había dicho que tienes una piel muy bonita - Nina tocaba los pechos de Arika en forma circular lo cual hacia que la ojiazul se excitara mas -me gusta ver tus ojo así- la morena le sonreía

-ahh Nina.. chan que ..Mala eres... ahhhhhh -la ojiazul pego un gemido muy fuerte al sentir que Nina lamia y mordía sus senos.

- Arika yo te a....las palabras de Nina fueron interrumpidas al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta

-que me ibas a decir Nina-chan? -pregunto Arika.

-que yo te ... – de nuevo escucho que alguien llamaba la puerta, no sabia si en verdad había alguien ahí o era solo por que estaba muy agitada y cansada que escuchaba cosas, no le dio importancia y volvia a besar a la ojiazul, se separo un poco de ella – Arika, yo te…

-Arika ábreme tengo que hablar contigo

- Mashiro-chan lárgate no ves que estoy ocupada con ni... –Nina le cubrió la boca con su mano.

-Arika cállate -dijo susurrando

-Arika voy a entrar -dijo la peli morado tras de la puerta

-ya te dije que te vallas Mashiro-chan no quiero hablar contigo -gritaba la ojiazul

-Arika mejor habla con ella si no, no se ira

-¿con quien hablas torpe?- pregunto la peli morado

-que te importa Mashiro-chan lárgate!!! -volvió a gritarle Arika

Mashiro se dio la media vuelta, soltó la perilla -espera un momento, es mi castillo asi que si quiero me voy y no quiero irme abre la puerta Arika -se paro nuevamente frente ala puerta de la ojiazul

- no tienes opción Arika ábrele -susurro de nuevo Nina

- pero Nina-chan...Nina beso sus labios -anda ábrele -sonrió y el guiño el ojo

Arika se levanto de la cama, solo envolvió su cuerpo en la sabana de la cama; abrió la puerta y vio a la peli morada muy molesta -que quieres Mashiro-chan -dijo mas calmada

- ¿por que tardaste tanto en abrir? -pregunto

-que te importa

-además por que traes esas pintas ¿que estabas haciendo? -la miro de pies a cabeza

- etto.. yo veras - Arika comenzó a tartamudear, se puso muy nerviosa

- solo vine a pedirte disculpas –Mashiro entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama de Arika -creo que si metí la pata, así que me disculpo

- ves tu tuviste la culpa- Arika sonrió -ay!! -grito

- ¿que sucede?- no nada es que me pico un bicho muy molesto -otro pellizco en su pierna la hiso gritar

-que rara eres Arika -le dijo la peli morada, asentó su mano sobre la cama de Arika y sin querer tomo un listón que se encontraba ahí -oye Arika

- ¿que Mashiro-chan?- ¿este listón no es de Nina? -dijo mientras alzaba dicho listón

- he he.. etto veras Nina-chan .. jeje-haaaaaa, Nina estaba aquí contigo y ustedes estaba haciendo "eso" ¿donde la escondiste?

-espera Mashiro-chan no es lo que piensasMashiro se levanto de la cama de Arika y se metió a el baño a buscar a Nina - por eso no me querías abrir -decía Mashiro muy molesta

Mientras Nina, que se encontraba debajo de la cama de Arika, aprovecho para cambiarse y salir de ahí -como diablos me metí en esto -decia Nina para si misma.

-espera Mashiro-chan -decía desesperada Arika, Mashiro se acerco a el closet y lo abrió de golpe - nadamas estas haciendo mucho escándalo Mashiro-chan, Nina-chan no esta

-solo queda un lugar - la peli morado señalo la cama de Arika -debajo de tu cama -camino rápidamente pero Arika se puso en su camino

- ahi no esta, ahi no esta -decía Arika desesperadaMashiro sonrió sarcásticamente

-Arika quítate

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, la cual se encontraba abierta -Arika has visto mi listón – Nina sonrió

Arika la observo incrédula - ve... vez Nina-chan no esta ahí por que esta acá.. jeje

- si ya veo, aunque si no estabas con Nina ¿con quien estabas o por que te pusiste nerviosa cuando quería ver bajo tu cama?

-etto ... yo es que ahí guardo cosas personales y no quiera que las vieras

-me devuelven mi listón -dijo Nina

-si toma -Mashiro entrego el listón a su dueña -la cara de Arika cuando esta avergonzada aun no me cansa- salió carcajeándose del cuarto de la ojiazul

- bakaaaaaaaa -grito Arika y le enseño la lengua, se acerco a Nina y pregunto - ¿cuando te saliste de ahí y cuando te cambiaste?

Nina sonrió -es un secreto, nos vemos Arika - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta -por cierto Arika

- si Nina-chan

- lo que quería decirte es que... te amo

las mejillas se Arika se pintaron de rojo - yo también te amo Nina-chan –sonrió y se metió feliz a su habitación.


	8. cap 7

Antes que nada espero me diculpen por haberme tardado un poco, hay algunos problemitas que me surguieron (se perdio mi memoria con todo el fic asi que me costo escribirlo de nuevo ¬¬) espero les guste este capitulo

* * *

Cap. 7

Un mes ya había pasado desde aquel accidente en Windbloom, por el momento todo estaba tranquilo, aunque desde una semana atrás a Yukino no le iba nada bien.

- podrían llevar eso a el centro de Elis, por favor - de pronto sintió un mareo, aun mas fuerte que los anteriores.

-¡se encuentra bien, su alteza?- preguntaba uno de sus embajadores.

Yukino se apoyaba en el escritorio - si no te preocupes, podrías ir a Remulo para ver que paso con los materiales que enviarían desde hace dos semanas -sonrió

-si su alteza como usted... !Su alteza¡- Yukino callo a el suelo, al parecer no aguanto otro mareo mas- traigan a un medico… rápido y llamen a la general

*************************************************************************************  
Mientras en wind bloom..

- Nina-sama -la pequeña y ruborizada mucama llamaba desde fuera del cuarto de Nina -Nina-sama - toco levemente la puerta

- ¿que sucede? -Nina se levanto de su escritorio

- amm... Nina-sama - la peli rosa volvió a tocar la puerta, esta ves la morena abrió

- ¿que sucede Akio? -la morena le sonrió- amm... la.... la.. la comida esta lista - la peli rosa no soportaba los nervios, así que se disponía a marcharse.

- espera -Nina tomo su mano, lo cual provoco aun as nervios y que las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaran.

-Nina-sama- sonrojada- es solo que paso un ratón.

- haaa! - Aiko se abraso fuertemente de Ninalas mejillas de Nina se ruborizaron al ver tan cerca de ella a Aiko  
-e… Estas bien

Akio soltó a Nina y comenzó a correr desesperadamente

-¿dije algo malo? -Nina preguntaba.

* * *

- Yukinoooo!!! - una rubia muy gritona entraba a la sala de descanso de la presidenta - Yukino, ¿estas bien?

- si, Haruka-chan, solo fue un pequeño desmayo no es nada -ella el sonreía a la rubia

- ¿por que no me dijiste que no te habías sentado bien estos últimos días?

-sentido bien, Haruka-chan - sonrió nuevamente

- no quería preocuparte

el tono molesto de Haruka le preocupaba a Yukino - ¿ya te vio un medico?

- no, aun no- por dios... y que estamos esperando llamare a ese que se parece al doctor Chapatin

- Haruka-chan no debes ponerle apodos a las personas

- si, si tu retuércete mientras yo lo llamo -salía caminando

- recuéstate... es recuéstate Haruka-chan -sonreía

- se preocupa mucho por usted su alteza- decia el embajador

- si, a su manera.. pero se preocupaen el teléfono la rubia trataba de llamar al doctor chapa.. Digo a el doctor Soichiro.

- ¿he? Si, si puede venir a tender a Yukino, ¿he? No, no soy hipie... waaa ¿he? no.. soy la otome de su alteza de Elis... si aves de las campanas.. si bien - la rubia colgo -maldito doctor esta sordo.

*************************************************************************************- nos vemos Natsuki - la castaña se despedía de la morena.. le dejo un besos en los labios y se marcho.

- Shizuru -la morena se sentó en su silla y se reclino en ella dio la vuelta hasta quedar viendo al ventanal de su oficina, vio como la castaña se marchaba y salía rápidamente de aquel lugar - ¿ a donde te diriges con tanta prisa, Shizuru? -suspiro - ultimamente sales mucho, casi no estas mas que para tus misiones… será que acaso ya te olvidaste de mi -la morena volvía a suspirarla castaña mientras también lanzaba un suspiro.

- Natsuki, te extraño bastante, pero debo de hacerme responsable de mis actos aunque eso me cueste el estar contigo -de pronto escucho un ruido de entre los arbustos -se que estas ahí.

-que profundo fue eso - Shizuru noto el tono de sarcasmo - bien de que tiene que hacerse responsable.

- ara... creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Nao-san

La pelirroja sonrió - creo que tienes razón… bueno pues -la pelirroja camino en dirección opuesta que Shizuru, se detuvo a un lado de ella -ten cuidado, recuerda que las arañas hacen cualquier cosa para enredar a sus presas.

- que quisiste decir con eso.

Sonrió nuevamente y llevo sus manos a su nunca –nada... ve andando.... onnesama

Algo corrió por la cabeza de Shizuru en ese momento, no el dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino.

*************************************************************************************  
El doctor chapa... digo el doctor Soichiro revisaba a Yukino… mientras la rubia preocupada fuera de la habitación se movía de un lado a otro -por que tarda tanto ese anciano.

- cálmese Haruka-sama - todo saldrá bien.

El doctor salía de la habitación de Yukino - las pacientes están en perfecto estado de salud.

- las pacientes - gesto incrédulo en la cara de Haruka -es la paciente doctor - Haruka corregía al doctor

- no… Señorita, son dos- ¿por que dice que dos?- pregunto el embajador- por que la Señorita Crisant, esta embarazada, tiene tres semanas de gestación.

- ¡¿?! Como es que Yukino esta embarazada -pregunto la rubia.

- eso yo no lo se señorita, yo no me ando metiendo en la vida personal de los demás -el doctor tomo sus cosas - bueno es hora de que me valla

- lo acompaño a la puerta doctor -el doctor y el embajador caminaron hacia la salida

Haruka entro a la habitación de Yukino - ammm - no sabia que decir -¿como te sientes?

- ya un poco mejor, Haruka-chan…

-si

- vamos a tener un bebe

- estas seguro que es mío y tuyo.... bueno tuyo si es pero mío -Haruka no sabia que decir- es que veras

- si ya se que eres mujer y que eso es imposible.. pero veras yo no he estado con nadie mas, mas que contigo y pues después de lo que paso con Shizuru-san y Natsuki-san yo creo que no estamos para dudarlo -Yukino miro hacia la ventana de su habitación.

-Yukino

-si, Haruka-chan

La rubia se lanzo sobre de Yukino - Yukino... tendremos un bebe -sonrió y llevo su mano hacia el vientre de Yukino

- si Haruka-chan seremos mamas -sonrió- tenemos que notificar eso a Yoko-sensei- bien… iremos a Windbloom.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para todas las personas aledañas a Windbloom era extraño ver a la Grandiosa Amatista tan sonriente, y mas aun que la causa de esa sonrisa no fuera precisamente su pareja oficial Natsuki Kruger.

-Ne, Hiromi-chan quieres un helado – la pequeña niña levanto las manos hacia las castaña en señal de que la cargara – Ara, Hiromi-chan es una niña muy linda y melosa – en el rostro de Shizuru se veía un luz diferente a la luz que siempre tenia junto a Natsuki.

-Onnesama, no deveria consentir mucho a mi hija –la chica de cabello color verde aceituna decía mientras tomaba del brazo a Shizuru.

Shizuru regreso verla y con una sonrisa le dijo –ara, Tomoe-chan, si no mal recuerdo también es hija mía.

-cierto Shizuru-onnesama.

No muy lejos de ahí Nao observa tan curiosa escena –me pregunto cuando se la dirás a ella Shizuru… onnesama – frunció un poco el entre seño, después llevo sus manos detrás de su nuca, y dijo para si misma –espero que no la lastimes, onnesama, por que yo te lastimare a ti entonces –Nao comenzó a caminar y en sus pensamientos solo una cosa tenia. No iba a dejar que Shizuru o Tomoe lastimaran a Natsuki, al fin y al cabo que lidiaba mas tiempo con Natsuki y sus cambios de humor era ella.

Shizuru levanto a su hija muy alto, le encatava mirarla reir –espero tengas un gran futuro aquí Hiromi-chan –de pronto la alarma de Shizuru sonó, ella miro su reloj, el cual marcaba la 6 de la tarde, tenia que regresar a Garderobe –Nos vemos Hiromi-chan tengo que irme – Shizuru acarisio la cabeza de la pequeña y después comenso a caminar.

Hiromi corrió a abrasarla. Shizuru sintió los pequeños bracitos de aquella niña –Ara la parecer Hiromi-chan no quiere que me valla –la castaña se agacho hasta quedar a al par de Hiromi, la pequeña la abraso por el cuello y beso su mejilla.

Tomoe molesta por lo que hiso su hija, fue y se la quito a la castaña, con tal fuerza la jalo que la pequeña callo al suelo y comenso a llorar –Mama.. me dele –dijo con palabras cortadas.

Exaltada la de los ojos color carmín arremetió en contra de Tomoe –¿que demonios te pasa? –Shizuru tomo a la niña y la cargo nuevamente – ¿estas bien Hiromi-chan?

La pequeña volvió a abrasar a Shizuru y con su hermosa y tierna voz dijo algo que lleno el corazón de Shizuru –te quelo –Shizuru la abraso un poco mas fuerte contra ella.

Tomoe esta corrompida por los celos hacia su propia hija por lo que dijo lo siguiente –Shizuru-onnesama ¿no ya tenias que irte?

Shizuru bajo de nuevo a la pequeña y le susurro algo en el oído, después se acerco a Tomoe y la despidió con un beso en la mejilla –cuídense nos vemos mañana –y se despidió con una sonrisa de ellas dos.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Maldición, maldita duna…

-es aduana, Haruka-chan –La presidenta corregía nuevamente a la rubia malhumorada que nadie soportaba, se puso a disculparse con todas las personas pues al parecer Haruka había maltratado a muchas de ellas –lo siento, disculpa –repetía a muchas personas a su paso.

-bueno es hora de comer ¿no lo cree Haruka-onnesama? – la rubia de gafas que las acompañaba trataba de minimizar el enojo de Haruka, según ella por la incompetencia de todos. Haruka regreso a verla con un semblante no muy bueno –Haruka-onnesama… ¿no cree que debemos comer? –soltó una pequeña risa y una gota de sudor corrió por su cabeza.

-no tengo hambre… necesitamos llegar rápido a Garderobe ha ver a la Doctora para que me diga por que demonios… ¡POR QUE PUEDO EMBARAZAR YO TAMBIÉN AL IGUAL QUE LA HAPPY DE FUJINO! –dijo un poco cabreada.

-vamos Haruka-chan no creo que sea tan malo, además tu yo queríamos tener familia –Yukino le hablo de una forma apacible, tratando de calmar a la enfada Haruka.

-si pero yo no quería tener Familia en este tipo de situación –susurro la rubia

-Valla, Haruka-onnesama, al parecer a ella le pegaron los cambios de humor de el embarazo de su alteza –a Haruka no le hiso nada de gracia ese comentario de Sara, solo regreso a verla indiferente.

-yo creo que la General siempre tiene ese carácter –termino de a completar Chie.

La Rubia regreso a ver a su oficial, de tal forma que su mirada mataba – ya déjense de pequeñeces y vámonos…

-estupideces, Haruka-chan –todas comenzaron a subir a el auto que las llevaría a Garderobe, primero Yukino, después Haruka, seguida de Sara y Chie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Donde estuviste toda la tarde Shizuru? – preguntaba Natsuki algo triste.

Shizuru le regalo una sonrisa también algo triste a Natsuki y dijo después- solo caminaba por el parque.

-oh, ya veo, bueno creo que es hora de cenar, -ahora fue Natsuki la que sonrió para ella.

Shizuru la abraso por la espalda y pego su rostro a su cabello –a pesar de todo, sobre cualquier cosa, recuerda que te amo – derramo una pequeña lagrima sobre le caballo de la morena.

-Shizuru… - susurro – ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Natsuki.

-no, nada –Shizuru hiso que Natsuki girara, para que quedara frente a ella –Ara, tiene mucho que no me das un beso.

-jo, Shizuru… -Natsuki se sonrojo, la castaña le sonrió y poco a poco iba acercándose a sus labios, cuando el ruido de alguien tras la puerta las interrumpió- Si, adelante.

- lamento interrumpir su escenita cursi romanticona, pero es hora de cenar- era Nao la que las había interrumpido, como siempre Nao mostro una sonrisa burlona frente a Natsuki – debes de comer, pelota de carne –dijo eso refiriéndose a Natsuki, la cual solo se mostro molesta ante tal comentario –come mas para que te pongas mas y mas gorda –este comentario de Nao hizo que Shizuru se carcajeara.

-¡¡Urusai!! –Replico Natsuki enfadada –solo por esa falta de respeto, vas a limpiar mañana a primera hora los jardines de Garderobe –Sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué tu estas loca o que? ¿Qué demonios tienes en el cerebro? –dijo Nao súper molesta –no limpiare nada –les dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos.

-o prefieres quedarte toda la tarde con Shizuru.

-Ara, Nao-chan conmigo, solita, que linda –Shizuru se acercaba poco a poco, como un depredador a Nao.

-vete al demonio, yo con esta ni a la esquina, esta bien limpiare los jardines –llevo sus manos a su nuca y camino rumbo a la puerta de la oficina –es mejor que andar por ahí poniéndole los cuernos a quien dices amar. –esto lo susurro.

Shizuru solo la miro fijamente algo molesta- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto a la morena.

La castaña se acerco a Natsuki de forma acosadora -sabes Natsuki hace mucho que tu y yo no, fu fu fu – se acerco mas a Natsuki.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Natsuki –recuerda que no podemos, por el embarazo –sonrió algo nerviosa.

-¡¡¡apúrense!!! –grito al pelirroja desde afuera.

-ara, al parecer no nos dejan ni un segundo de privacidad –fingió una sonrisa algo triste –pero bueno, después arreglaremos eso tu yo –le guiño el ojo.

Shizuru tomo de la mano a Natsuki y salieron juntas de la oficina de la morena, Nao que las esperaba recargada en la pared, se acerco a Shizuru y le susurro al oído –díselo antes de que se entere por otro lado, recuerda que los pájaros cantan –Shizuru la miro de reojo –bueno… –le susurro nuevamente –las gordas que comen mas si llegan primero –este comentario lo dijo en voz alta, Natsuki se enfado ante su comentario, quiso correr tras ella, pero Shizuru la detuvo.

-las gorditas no deben correr – dijo Shizuru en tono burlón.

-omaera!!!!!!! –grito Natsuki.


	9. cap 8

Cap. 8

Tomoe había utilizado a su hija muy bien, Shizuru pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas dejando a Natsuki sola, por su parte a la morena la panza ya empezaba a notársele. La pelirroja por alguna razón le molestaba la actitud de Shizuru, tenia que hacer algo, pero ella sabia bien que no podía meterse en la relación, pero le incomodaba tanto.

Natsuki y Shizuru estaba en la oficina de la morena tomando te, como de costumbre, la castaña se levanto de el gran sofá en el que estaba sentada –me disculpas, tengo que salir –dijo ella.

-¿otra vez vas a salir? Shizuru casi no pasas tiempo conmigo, no se que te pasa te vas y regresas tarde, los domingo te levantas muy temprano y llegas hasta la hora de cena ¿Qué te sucede? –no lo dijo molesta, lo dijo con tono de reproche.

A la castaña le dolía dejar a la mujer que amaba y a ese bebe que traía consigo, pero tenia que hacerse cargo de sus acciones –no tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago –algo de frio le recorrió el cuerpo al oírse a si misma decir eso, pues algo sabia bien, Natsuki era asunto de ella y ella era asunto de Natsuki –si me permites me voy, si hay alguna emergencia me llamas –camino dejando a la morena desconcertada ante su actitud. –Perdóname Natsuki, perdóname –pensaba mientras caminaba –realmente quiero estar contigo, pero si algo me enseñaron mis padres es a hacerme cargo de mis acciones – pensaba y suspiraba a ratos.

-otra vez … vas a ver a la pequeña –de la nada frente a ella aprecio la pelirroja

-ara, Nao-san si ni ha Natsuki le doy explicaciones de lo hago ¿que te hace pensar que te las daré a ti? –dijo con una sonrisita bien fingida.

Nao camino y se paro a un lado de ella, casi en susurro le dijo –cuando la araña quiere algo no le importa hacer una telaraña mas grande, solo te diré esto, díselo, no quiero ser yo quien tenga que decírselo –miro a la castaña solo de reojo.

-creo que eso no debe de importarte –sus ojos apacibles normalmente eran lindos, mas sin embargo cuando se molestaba, era mas la mirada de un demonio.

La pelirroja lanzo un risilla –solo no te confíes mucho de ella, puedes perder mucho por nada, solo eso te digo.

Nao siguió su camino, la castaña sonrió desde donde estaba se podría ver el hermoso ventanal de la ofician de Natsuki –perdón –dijo, esperando que eso llegara hasta el corazón de la morena.

-Shizuru… -susurro su nombre al viento –es que acaso ya no te importo, ya o te importamos –acaricio su vientre –¿que susede, Shizuru, que susede?

-Al parecer si es lo mismo- decia yoko a su pequeña subordinada – ¿dime irina que hiciste?

-veras yoko-sensei, pues no lo recuerdo solo que ella venia herida, le coloque las mismas medicinas que a Shizuru-onnesama, se alivio muy rapido, no creo que sea mi culpa, tal ves la nanomaquinas se descompusieron, recuerde que no pueden estar a altas temperaturas y pues la parecer Shizuru-onnesama y Haruka-onnesama son unas calientes –dijo Irina tratando de justificarse.

A Yoko no le pareció muy bueno el comentario de Irina, pero que se le aria, ella tenia razón Haruka y Shizuru eran un par de calientes después de todo, sobre todo Shizuru.

-bueno Irina por el momento trata de averiguar que hiciste ese día, ¿de acuerdo? Yo iré a ver a su alteza –en realidad era agotador su trabajo.

Yoko le dejo encargado el laboratorio a Irina y le pidió que hiciera memoria que es lo que había pasado y que medicamentos había usado con Haruka y Shizuru, era algo desconcertante para ellas que fueran las únicas otomes con ese "don", pues no sabia de algún otro caso.

Presurosa la doctora llego a la habitación que tenia Yukino en Windbloom, al ser de la realeza la reina de ese país le proporcionaba lo mejor. Ahora aquella pequeña señorita había madurado, un poco pues aun seguía siendo una malcriada. Al entrar la primera que la recibió fue Sara, se saludaron y siguió su camino, en la habitación principal estaban Haruka y Yukino, la primera acompañando a la otra como de costumbre.

-¿Cómo se siente su alteza? –pregunto Yoko mientras sacaba un estetoscopio de su bolsa.

-muy bien, Haruka-chan me cuida muy bien, pero no me gusta estar encerrada aquí- soltó un gran suspiro –ya ha pasado un mes ¿cuando podre regresar a Elis?

Yoko revisaba su vientre de la Gobernadora de el país ya mencionado –pues tal ves la próxima semana –sonrió

-eso es bueno, yo ya también me canse de estar aquí encerrada –dijo la rubia –además de que envidio a Shizuru pues ella pasa mucho tiempo con su….

Las otras dos que la acompañaban en aquella habitación se quedaron viendo fijamente a la rubia, esta prefirió quedarse callada y salir, no dijo nada solo se marcho –que abra querido decir Haruka-san –pregunto Yoko a la embarazada.

-no lo se.

Castillo Fuuka.

Mashiro gritaba a todos ese día, sirvientes, choferes, jardineros, guardias y sobre todo a Arika – ¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE LLEVARME LA CONTRARIA!

-¡YO NO TE LLEVO LA CONTRARIA SOLO DIGO QUE ERES TONTA, MASHIRO-CHAN! –como siempre la del cabello negro solo se limitaba a escuchar.

-¡TU POR QUE NO DICES NADA! –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-por que siempre pelean por pequeñeces, sobre si es mejor la mayonesa o la mostaza, que quien se quedara con el sujeto en la novela, o si que si popo de Mikoto es dura a blandita, SON TONTERIAS –esa ultima frase la grito- hay cosas mas importantes de que hablar y ustedes hablan de eso –frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-pero… Nina-chan… -Arika trataba de contentar a la morena haciendo gestos y comportándose torpemente.

-hasta para eso eres idiota Arika –dijo la del cabello morado –quítate –empujo a la otome con su cuerpo- Nina –la morena la miro molesta, para después cambiar al estado en shock.

Arika también estaba en shock y molesta –Mashiro-chan por que besas a mi Nina.

-¿Tu Nina? Ustedes dos son mías, son mis otomes y puedo hacer con ustedes lo que yo quiera, además a Nina no le molesto ¿verdad Nina? ¿Nina? –una especie de humo blanco comenzó a salir de el diamante de Neptuno.

-que no… me… moleste QUE NO ME MOLESTE, ¿AHORA TAMBIEN POR ESO VAN A PELEAR? PUES LAMENTO INFORMALES QUE NO SOY DE NADIE ¿OK? –esta salió a toda prisa azotando la puerta y dejando a las dos muy, muy apenadas.

La morena por su parte caminaba muy molesta por los pasillos de aquel gran lugar –Nina-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

Nina sonrió, para que alguien en ese castillo viera aquel diamante sonreí era muy difícil, pero Aiko ya había visto la sonrisa de la morena muchas veces –si estoy bien, solo me molesta el comportamiento de esas dos –hiso un puchero.

-menos mal –suspiro –pensé que usted también andaría de mal humor como su alteza y Arika-sama.

-no para nada, yo solo me enojo cuando su estupidez de ellas dos exagera mas de lo normal –sonrió nuevamente.

La del cabello rosa tuvo que ocultar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, agacho sus cabeza y dijo con una vos casi en susurro -¿le gustaría comer algo Nina-sama?

-¿estas bien? –la morena trataba de buscarle la cara a aquella chica –bueno ¿Qué aras de comer si digo que si?

La chiquilla sonrió con sus ojos muy abiertos –lo que Nina-sama desee. Las dos chiquillas partieron sonriéndose la una a la otra rumbo a la cocina.

-ara, Hiromi-chan es una pequeña muy inquieta –decía la castaña, muestras aquella pequeña niña corría alrededor suyo.

Shizuru reía mucho, esa niña había hecho lo que muchas mujeres en su vida no habían podido hacerla reír hasta reventar, pero todo eso se calmaba cuando a su mente regresaba la mujer que amaba con toda su alma –paja...ro –dijo la pequeña al señalar un ave.

-si así es, es un pájaro –ella levanto a la pequeña en sus brazos, le abraso y la recostó en su pecho –algún día tu también volaras tan alto como aquel pájaro, lo prometo –sonrió, la niña solo la miro fijamente, pues no comprendía las palabras de aquella mujer.

La madre de esa pequeña las miraba con un poco de recelo, no le gustaba la forma en la que su amada onnesama trataba a su hija, ella jamás había tenido esas atenciones con ella, ¿pero acaso era tanta su obsesión que maltrataría a su hija? Es tonto pensar eso, pero si se trataba de Tomoe todo era posible.

La amatista jugaba de todo con la pequeña, después de todo era su pequeño retoño, desde escondidas hasta encantados, se divertía mucho y pensaba en cuanto naciera el hijo que tendría con Natsuki seria así o mas esplendida, eran suyos los dos la niña con la jugaba ahora y el bebe que venia en camino –Hiromi –la del cabello verde llamo a la pequeña.

Aquella niña fue corriendo donde su madre, esta se agacho a su altura y limpio una de sus mejillas, la cual estaba manchada de polvo por el ajetreado juego con la otome –jamás pensé que fueras tan cariñosa… Tomoe –dijo de forma seria la amatista.

-hay cosas que usted no sabe de mi onnesama, tal ves… si se diera tiempo de conocerme…-dijo de forma provocativa.

-agradezco tu oferta Tomoe, pero como estamos ahora es mas que suficiente para mi –dijo de forma fría. La pequeña corrió a los brazos de la amatista, esta la abraso tiernamente.

Tomoe la miro con desprecio, por que ella era muy atenta con su hija y no con ella, después de todo fue ella que la consebio –voy a dar una vuelta por haya –dijo –le encargo a Hiromi-chan cuídela por favor –se dio la vuelta y camino. La otome siguió jugando con la pequeña niña.

No muy lejos de ahí Tomoe trataba de despejarse un poco de aquellos celos que sentía –no se por que aun te niegas a ser mía Shizuru-onnesama –suspiro.

-por que ella ama a otra persona –Tomoe regreso a ver a la dueña de aquella voz

–valla Nao-sempai, ¿jamás puedes guardarte las cosas para ti, verdad?

-es mi deber moral hacer entrar en razón a personas estúpidas –dijo con sarcasmo.

Tomoe comenzó a reír algo engreída y siguió su curso –no te metas en lo que te importa, sempai aunque seas una otome puede sucederte algo.

Nao la alcanzo y camino con las brazos apoyados en su nuca, despreocupadamente le dijo –no le tengo miedo a las arañas –sonrió y camino junto a ella un rato, hablaron de cosas triviales sin importancia, de Artai, de la hija de Tomoe, inclusive de el valle oscuro. Para después despedirse y cada quien seguir su camino.

Tomoe llego de nuevo con Shizuru y su hija, las miro de nuevo sonrientes, se percato que sus celos aun no se iban, pero era su hija, no podía lastimarla ¿o si?, la obsesión por su onnesama era mas profunda de lo que imaginaba.

-¿alguna novedad, respecto a lo de los embarazos? –en la oficina de la morena, Yoko daba el ultimo reporte sobre el embarazó de otomes.

-por el momento ninguno, solo lo que ya sabemos que algo tienen que ver las nano maquinas en todo esto, pero ¿me pregunto que será?

Natsuki suspiro y se recostó en su silla, se quedo mirando hacia el ventanal, a lo lejos observo a la pelirroja la cual gustaba de molestar –Yoko –esta regreso a verla – ¿podrías llamar a Irina?

Esta asentó con la cabeza, se dispuso a llamar a la susodicha, pero al parecer esta tenia un pasatiempo muy lindo ¡le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas! Entro a la oficina de la morena sin mas ni mas –aquí estoy, aquí estoy, no necesita caminar mas Yoko-sensei –se acerco al escritorio de Natsuki, esta frunció el ceño, ¿pues que era eso de andar espiando? –bien dígame, Directora ¿para que soy buena?

-para nada –se dispuso a contestar la morena –ve a llamar a Nao, rápido.

Hiso un ademan con la mano –eso no se va poder, ya sabemos que Nao-onnesama nunca me hace caso, lo mas seguro es que me mande a la fregada de pasada a usted también y terminaremos como la ves pasada, donde usted va a buscarla, yo termino limpiando baños con un cepillo de dientes y Nao-onnesama se sale con la suya y se tira a perder por una semana –señalo a la directora –y yo no quiero limpiar baños.

Natsuki miro fijamente a la niña que tenia frente a ella, se levanto calmadamente y azoto sus manos con mucha fuerza en el escritorio –yo no te lo estoy pidiendo de favor es un orden –señalo la puerta y dijo –así que ¡lárgate ya!

Yoko comenzó a reír –creo que no debería ser tan dura con Irina, de antemano sabemos que es una insolente –siguió riendo

-¿Por qué a mi nadie me entiende? –Natsuki comenzó a sollozar.

La doctora suspiro –malditos cambios de humor – ¿donde estas Shizuru-san? –dijo para si misma.

Es que en realidad los cambios de humor de una embarazada eran muy, muy pesados y mas aun si la embarazada era Natsuki. Durante su estancia como alumna en Garderobe se caracterizo por sus repentinos cambios de humor, Shizuru siempre fue la única que soportaba y lograba calmar a la morena. Pero la pregunta del millón en esa escuela era ¿Dónde se la pasaba la amatista durante tanto tiempo? Solo una pelirroja sabía la respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? –Yoko se quedo asombrada, Nao había ido a la dirección sin rezongar siquiera – ¡hey! te estoy hablando, ¿Qué le sucede? –pregunto a la doctora, al ver al hielo plateado ¡¿LLORANDO?

-los cambios de humor –se limito a contestar la doctora.

-Yoko, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas a esta "cosa" y a mí? –con "cosa" se refería a Nao

Yoko hiso una reverencia y salió de la oficina. –bien, ¿Qué demonios quieres? –ya a solas pregunto la pelirroja.

-no es manera de contestarle a tu superior –aun sollozando –es que… no tengo nadie con quien hablar, me siento muy sola, nadie me entiende, Shizuru no esta, tu no estas y si estas me maltratas, tengo sentimientos ¿sabes? –la pelirroja suspiro –no hay quien me lleve a comprar ropa de bebe.

-¿quieres ir a comprar ropa de bebe? –pregunto Nao dudosa

-si…

-demonios, eso le tocaba a Shi… -se detuvo –bueno espero estés lista, en la tarde iremos a comprar ropa de bebe.

-gracias Nao –Natsuki abraso a la del rubí de la victoria –te quiero

Nao sintió un escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpo, maldijo a Shizuru, maldijo las nano maquinas, inclusive a Shinso, ¿Por qué demonios ella tenia que pasar por eso, si ella no es la otra madre del bebe?

DISCULPEN... YA UN AÑO SIN ACTULIZAR (DEMONIOS) BUENO ESPERO

ME DISCULPEN MUCHAS COSAS PASARON Y PS NO TENIA TIEMPO, PERO PROMETO ACTULIZAR MAS RAPIDO DE DISCULPEN

GRACIAS POR LA ANTENCION...


End file.
